Rain
by Bloody Winged
Summary: "If anyone other than us would have found you, they probably would have kicked your sorry ass. And you would have deserved it too for being such a moron." - Roy/Riza/Ed


_**Rain**_  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing/Threesome: **_Roy/Riza/Ed  
_**Word Count:**_ 1.261  
_**Warnings:**_ some minor angst  
_**Summary:**_ "If anyone other than us would have found you, they probably would have kicked your sorry ass. And you would have deserved it too for being such a moron."  
_**Author's Note:**_ This is for lectawindwalker (lj)^^ This is our revenge! XD (You know for what ~.^)

* * *

_**Rain**_

Watching the rain flow down the glass of the window in tiny streams caused a worried frown to crease her forehead, making the young man beside her look at the clock on the other side of the room again. It was already over one hour later than Roy said he would be home, and they were both worried about him. After all, they weren't the only ones who knew that he was practically helpless in the rain.

"We shouldn't have left early. Not with the weather getting this bad." Riza murmured, guilt trying to worm its way into her. Ed reached out and laid one reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You know he would have insisted either way. He didn't want us to stay around while he had to be in that meeting." He told her, though he looked just as worried.

Fact was this could easily have been planned. The meeting appointment had been set for days now, and as it was, it only involved officers from Colonel and higher. Neither of them had the clearance to sit in on it. And while they both wouldn't have minded to just wait for Roy to finish up, he had insisted they go home and enjoy their extra time off like the rest of his staff.

Thunder rolled over their heads and a second later lightening brightened the dark world outside of the window, making them both flinch for a second before they looked at each other, sharing a weary smile. Something like that usually would make neither of them even twitch, but in their worry they were both a little strung up.

With another glance at the clock, Ed suddenly stood up, looking determined.

"I'll walk back to headquarters. If he is still there it won't matter, but I sure as hell will feel better once I know he wasn't attacked." He said, already walking towards the hall closet where they kept their coats. As he opened it, Riza was beside him.

"I'll come with you. Just sitting around here will make me rather crazy than help me relax." She simply told him before taking her own coat out of the closet. Opening his mouth to object, the blond thought better of it and shrugged before grabbing his keys and waiting for the woman to put on her holster. It wasn't like he thought he would need help if anything came up, but he knew she wouldn't feel right about staying behind. And while he had learned to speak up to her if he was displeased by something ever since the three of them had started their relationship, he wasn't brave enough to stand in her way when she thought either he or Roy needed help.

Once they left the house, they walked quickly, both of them unwilling to waste any more time that might be needed to act. Sure, they didn't know if anything at all had happened, but everyone who had lived the life they had lived would understand that as a soldier, you learn early on that being overcautious is never wrong.

They didn't speak, but they walked side by side, both turned a little bit away from the other, unconsciously covering the other's back. It wasn't something they thought about doing, they had just started to do it. If Roy were with them he would walk in their middle, his alchemy the easiest for targets that were farther away. Ed would walk on his right and Riza on his left. Havoc had joked before that, as he had first seen them walking like that, he had thought of them as a small, effective squadron. Each of them was dangerous on their own, but combined they were absolutely deadly.

Halfway between their house and headquarters they finally found who they were searching for. Roy was standing on the sidewalk, simply staring towards the heaven as the rain soaked him through, leaving his hair and clothes matted to his skin.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Ed was the first to speak, his anger quickly overruling the relief he had felt at seeing his older lover unharmed. Roy turned his head towards them, obviously surprised at seeing them there. Shaking her head, Riza let out a tired sigh.

"Really Roy, Ed is right, what are you doing just standing around in the rain?" she asked, in a slightly more mild-tempered way.

The black-haired man just blinked at them for a second before looking guilty.

"I didn't plan on standing around for long. The meeting took longer than I thought it would and there was lots of unnecessary discussion with idiots bringing up points that had already been discussed before again and again. I thought it might be good to cool my head somewhat before taking my bad mood home with me. I told you both to enjoy your free evening; I didn't want to ruin that for you." He explained, obviously realizing that his actions had led to exactly that and feeling sorry about it. Really, for all the false posturing he did in the office, when it came to the two of them outside of work he was just as concerned for them as they were for him. Maybe it was their lot in life to be as giving as all three of them were. But maybe that was also why they had found together, destined to watch over the other so they never would give too much, so neither of them could ever voice any actual displeasure about that.

Shaking her head fondly, Riza sighed again before putting her hand on his arm and squeezing once. Ed, on Roy's other side, just bumped his shoulder against him in a gesture to reassure himself that the black-haired man really was alright before resuming his looking out towards the street again, watching out for potential threats.

"Let's get you home. I don't like to see you stand around in the rain. If anyone other than us would have found you, they probably would have kicked your sorry ass. And you would have deserved it too for being such a moron." The youngest of the three said, his eyes narrowing towards the dark ends of the street.

A fraction of the mask that he wore at work slipped back into place as Roy nodded, taking his place in their middle. While usually it simply was his place because of their different strengths, now Riza and Ed would feel the need to take their places on either side of him to guard him. Because neither of them would truly be able to relax before they would get their lover home and safe, guarded in the safety of their home and with them there to watch over him.

His mask momentarily slipping, Roy allowed himself a small smile while neither of his lovers looked. They might be gruff about it and had their very own way of showing it, but he knew that their concern was born out of their love for him. And no matter how annoying they could be in their wish to protect him, as long as that was the reason behind it, he would never even dream of complaining about it.

After all, that was exactly the way he felt about them. And he would give anything to protect them and the feelings they had for each other.

Because even before he ever knew he needed them, this was all he had ever wanted. And he didn't plan on letting it go anytime soon.

End


End file.
